gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Gnawgahyde
:Gnawgahyde is a Dreadnok character from the A Real American Hero series. : :The fact that other poachers couldn't stand Gnawgahyde and chased him out of Africa is some indication of just how detestable this Dreadnok can be. He is a belligerent hunter who is convinced that all animals are lesser life-forms suitable for skinning, eating, or stuffing. Somehow, his beloved pet warthog Clyde is an exception to this outlook. Gnawgahyde believes in living off the land and finds the artifice of civilization a sign of weakness. As such, he adjures deodorants or cosmetics of any kind, refuses to eat processed food, and will not wear synthetic fibers. This eccentric naturalism isn't exactly out of respect for Mother Earth-he believes that such man-made affections would warn the animal kingdom of his murderous presence. Fiction A Real American Hero comics continuity - Devil's Due Gnawgayhde did not spend time with the other Dreadnoks who had gone to America with Zartan until the group expanded to become an organized, national biker gang. The entire Dreadnok organization began working for Cobra, and on orders from Tomax and Xamot, Gnawgahyde and other Dreadnoks attacked Roadblock while the Joe was taping his television cooking show in Los Angeles. He later joined Cobra in the fight against the forces of a revived Serpentor on Cobra Island. Animated continuity - DiC Voice actor: Ian Corlett Gnawgahyde served under Serpentor when Cobra was attempting to gain control of the mysterious Dragonfire energy. He casually referred to Serpentor as "Serpy", which earned him the distaste of the Cobra Emperor, who branded Gnawgahyde "mercenary Dreadnok scum". Gnawgayhyde took a strong dislike to Serpentor following this incident, and agreed with the Baroness' assertion that they would have more worthwhile things to do under Cobra Commander's leadership. The Baroness, having been spurned by Destro in favour of Zarana, was humiliated, and enlisted Gnawgahyde's help in rescuing Cobra Commander (who had recently been transformed into a Snake by Mutagenic spores). Using the Dragonfire energy, the Baroness managed to restore the Commander to semi-human form, and Gnawgahyde quickly sided with the ex Cobra leader, telling the Commander he was "a bloke after me own heart!". The Commander soon managed to regain control of a number of Cobra troops, and used the Dragonfire technology to create his Python Patrol. Forces loyal to the Commander were eventually able to shoot down Serpentor's plane and capture him, and Gnawgahyde took great pleasure in seeing the Cobra Emperor squirm before Cobra Commander. Cobra Commander devised a humiliating fate for Serpentor, in which he would be joined with Gnawgahyde's pet Iguana using the Commander's newfound mastery of the Dragonfire energy. Serpentor was mutated, and was last seen being chased into the jungle by Gnawgahyde, who suggested that they "throw another Iguana on the barby!". Serpentor was never seen again, leaivng it unclear as to whether Gnawgayhde carried out his threat. Gnawgayhde later became one of the Commander's most prominent underlings. Toys Trivia Write up External links Write up Footnotes Category:Dreadnoks Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:1989/Introductions